


Lorcanism

by ShadowBladeWales



Category: Religion - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBladeWales/pseuds/ShadowBladeWales
Summary: The Bible of Lorcanism





	Lorcanism

**Author's Note:**

> This is a document for personal use, of my religion and is not applicable to any others.

There are 12 Gods.  
The Father:  
Lorcan-God Of Time  
The Mother:  
Astride-Goddess of Passion and Romance  
The Good:  
Mariah-Goddess Of Knowledge  
Ortho-God Of Logic  
Larthiah-God Of War  
Arxes-God Of Metal  
Penelle-Goddess Of Beauty  
Ellena-Goddess of Light  
Elenwen-Goddess of Darkness  
Gastron-God of Humor  
Jethron-God Of Life  
The Bad:  
Leuen-Goddess Of Anger

Rules:  
No Killing  
No Cheating  
No Aggression Towards Dogs  
No Watching Morgz  
No Hating On RobloxPlayer69

Hate Lewis, Sam, Brandon, Amy, etc.

All of the Good and Bad Gods are the children of Lorcan and Astride

Penelle is a slut god, always fucking humans.


End file.
